


going away

by rizacat



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizacat/pseuds/rizacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“how unfortunate.”</p><p>she says a goodbye and shuts the window. she’s halfway down the fire escape before something inside you snaps and you throw the window back open.</p><p>“WAIT.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	going away

**Author's Note:**

> gay road trip au across america starring asuka "i swear i'm not gay" langley and mari "is illustrious even a real name" makinami

becoming friends with mari makinami wasn’t the best desicion you ever made, but you think it was a good one.

you start questioning this conclusion, however, when its 2 in the morning and someone is knocking at your window. you push it open to reveal mari, who is looking like a little more than wreck. you reach out and smooth her frazzled hair. “god, you’re a mess. what do you want” you ask, coldly.

she swats your hand away and leans up against the windowsill. “i’m leaving town.”

“what do you mean, leaving? are you moving?”

“no. im running away. right now, actually."

your eyes go wide. now? she can’t leave you now. you can’t be alone. you’ve grown so used to this constant (albeit annoying) presence in your life that her leaving would be like a stab wound. “no. you aren’t. you can’t”

she smirks that god awful smirk that she always has plastered on. your eyes begin to narrow and you reach for the window. “if thats all you wanted to say, then get out” but she grabs your wrist so you can’t shut it.

“asuka. come with me”

you shake your head. “are you stupid? i know you’ll get caught in a second. i don’t want to be involved in that.”

“i won’t get caught. and i don’t think your family would exactly notice you were gone.”

it’s the truth, but it stings. this is the dramatic moment in every soap opera where the character leans back, with tears in her eyes, and reaches forward to slap the other offending character. you skip the formalities and go right to the violence.

she laughs. “see? i was right. now hurry up and pack”

“i really can’t. you can put yourself in danger all you want.”

mari sighs. “fine. but i don’t think i’ll ever see you again.”

“how unfortunate.”

she says a goodbye and shuts the window. she’s halfway down the fire escape before something inside you snaps and you throw the window back open.

“WAIT.”

she stops.

“i’m coming. hold on”

mari smiles. you realize then you’ve never really seen mari smile. that sarcastic bitchy smirk is as much of a smile as a square is a circle. but this was a real, genuine smile and you swear you never want to forget it.

quickly, you shove whatever you can into a backpack. a hoodie, some shirts, comfortable pants. you also throw in a fancy bra. you never know when an opportunity could strike.

climbing out the window, you do that cliche thing where you stare back into your abandoned room for a second. upon this discovery tomorrow morning, your father and stepmom might go “hey, that random chick that crashes at our place is gone. oh well”. they may even cheer a little bit, but not for one second would they miss you.

“come on, asuka.”

right. mari’s waiting. you swing your other leg out, slam the window shut and run to her. she grabs your upper arm and dashes down the rest of the fire escape. her tiny yellow car is parked up on the sidewalk. “you’re lucky no one’s walked by. they’re real strict about that shit,” you say, taking your place in the passenger seat.

mari jumps in, turns on the ignition, and promptly speeds off the sidewalk and out of your street. “jesus, slow down! there’s such thing as a speed limit, you know!”

“once we’re far from here, i’ll slow down. i already wasted enough time waiting for you.”

the look in her eyes is fierce. you don’t think you’ve ever seen her this determined. then again, tonight is a lot of mari firsts.

you shrug and lean back in your seat. theres a blanket draped behind it, which you grab and wrap around yourself. its a particularly cold night for april.

“why are you leaving so fast anyway?”

"family. i guess."

of all the things you and mari discuss, family isn't one of them. you've mentioned what happens at home once or twice, but mari keeps her lips sealed tight. it isn't your business to pry in to.

she seems irritated now. you ask another question. "where are we going?"

"if all goes well, we'll be in san francisco."

mari has always been spontaneous. you'll give her that. but you were expecting an answer like new jersey or pennsylvania. not california, not all the way across the country. "i'm not sure how you expect to haul our asses from the bronx all the way to san francisco."

"if you're going to complain, i can drive you home," she snaps, and you don't bother retorting.

-

you think you might have fallen asleep. when you stir and groggily open your eyes, the car clock reads 6 am. the sun is just peaking over the horizon, and mari is still driving.

that's fuckin dangerous.

"mari. pull over."

she doesn't even question it. she's half asleep over the steering wheel as she drags the car into the nearby grass.

you hop from the car, open the driver's door and push mari into the passenger's seat. she blindly reaches for the blanket as you study the pages upon pages of directions she's printed. you wait for her to fall asleep before you continue the drive.

you honestly can’t believe you’re doing this. you can’t believe you’re doing this with mari. you’ve know this girl since 7th grade, in which you were the only japanese students in the entire grade. fighting off swarms of weird white boys and yelling at eachother in the process, you guess you kind of bonded. she hasn’t left you alone since, and sure you gripe about it, but you wouldn’t dare change any of that.

not that you’d ever tell her.

mari doesn’t sleep long. you’ve never known her to be a heavy sleeper anyway, from all the nights she crashed at the foot of your bed. she drags herself up to the window and studies what's speeding past. you’re on some sort of back road, with not a building or other car in sight for miles forward and back. you make quick glances at her before returning your gaze to the stretch of road. she seems really unfocused. maybe she’s tired, or maybe she’s recovering from a high that you didn’t notice last night. knowing her, probably both.

“are you ok.”

“you’re lost.”

wait. shit. you grab the directions in one hand as you try to keep the car straight. there’s no way you can be lost, you made sure to follow every single direction. “no i’m not. i don’t fuck everything up like you do,” you say, throwing the paper at mari.

“i printed these damn directions, and i’m saying we’re lost. see?” she points to a line. “you were supposed to take the road after this one, dumbass.”

whoops.

“well. it’s too late to turn back now. we’ll figure everything out when we get there.”

“you’re fucking up my runaway plan. why did i take you again?”

“do you really have any other friends?”

she smiles and shrugs. “hookers, drug dealers, whoever i could have found on my street. and i had to take your shitty ass.”

you smile back. this moment could be considered slightly romantic. maybe.


End file.
